


Good At You

by mmmdraco



Series: 50k of Sterek Porn [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assumptions, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mornings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few times Derek and Stiles have sex are nice, but somewhat underwhelming. It's not until they switch things up a bit that it all clicks into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good At You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runningwithdinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwithdinosaurs/gifts).



> All of your prompts kind of inspired me, so what I ended up writing kind of combines elements of all three.

It was Derek who brought it up first, shocking Stiles in the process. "Is there anything you want to be doing in bed that we're not currently doing?"

As Stiles was blearily eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes which he'd nearly poured coffee into rather than milk, he muttered, "Sleep," and took another bite. A moment later his brow furrowed and he finished chewing, swallowing down the food, and forced his eyes to focus on Derek. "Wait, do you mean like sex?"

"Yes, like sex." Derek had an omelet. It looked delicious, but his offer to make one for Stiles hadn't made any impact. He'd been reaching for the cereal before Derek could finish plating his own food. "You've always had some interesting thoughts about what we could do together."

His elbows resting on the table, Stiles groaned. "You're literally asking me this _now_? I'm still so close to being asleep that I'm not even certain I'm not." He picked up his spoon and waved it at Derek, tiny droplets of milk spraying everywhere. "But, I guess roleplay?"

"Oh." Derek's nose twitched. "I don't think I'd be very good at that. I'm still bad sometimes about acting like I'm entirely human."

"Trust me. I've spent enough time with my dad down at the station to say that you're way better about acting human than a lot of people who actually are." He leaned onto his free hand and, a moment later, jolted straight up. "I'm up! I'm up."

Derek snorted and reached over to grab Stiles' nearly empty bowl of cereal, tipping it back and drinking the rest of the cereal and milk in a few long swallows. He wiped his lips and grinned. "You know, when I asked you to stay the night, I did intend on cooking breakfast for you." He shoved the rest of his omelet across the table to Stiles. "Indulge me?"

Stiles' face took a fast track from indignant to pleased to aroused during Derek's words. At the end, though, he simply dug into the food with a moan. "How is this so good?"

"I sauteed everything before I put it in the omelet. But, seriously... Last night was good, but it could have been better. I'm not the only one who thought so, right?"

Pausing with his fork almost to his mouth, Stiles nodded. "Yeah, no. It was good, sure, but it kind of feels like it should be great? Could be great, even. Because we've done this half a dozen times now and it just stays, y'know, good. But, we took like four years to get together, so I'm willing to try some things to make that work."

Derek nodded. "Just... is there something you want that you haven't really mentioned yet? I'm open to new things, so-"

"I kind of don't love bottoming," Stiles blurted out. "I mean, it feels good, but it's the same kind of good as, I don't know, watching someone else use a towel straight out of the dryer. I get why it's supposed to be good, but-"

"Stop." Derek's face crinkled beside his eyes as he laughed. "Okay, then. Good. I probably should have just come right out to say that I kind of want to bottom. Topping's nice and all, but it's not my favorite. I just wasn't sure what you'd think of that."

Stiles grinned, dropping his fork on top of the omelet before reaching across the table to grab Derek's hands. "I think that I have imagined you riding my cock so many times that I need it to happen immediately. Or possibly after I take a little nap because even my boner is exhausted."

"You were the one who wanted to get up and go for a run with me." Derek reached over to wipe a string of cheese off of the corner of Stiles' mouth. "Go back to sleep for a bit. I'll go for my run, do the errands I need to do, and then come back and wake you up. Does that work for you?"

Stabbing the last bite of omelet, Stiles grinned. "I'm going to sleep naked, then. Wake me up in some fun way." He popped the bite in his mouth and chewed with a hint of a smirk still showing on his face.

Derek got up from the table and walked around behind Stiles, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "Deal." 

Nearly three hours later, Stiles was woken up by the feeling of his cock being swallowed down. He gasped and thrust his hips up against the sensation, grinning at the sound of Derek's groan. "Good morning to you, too."

Pulling away, Derek began to stroke Stiles' cock, the head still sitting against Derek's bottom lip as he began to speak. "It's going to get good anyway." He pressed a kiss to the tip of the cock already on his lips and quickly moved up to straddle Stiles' legs. "I went ahead and prepped myself, so how do you want me?"

Stiles wrinkled his nose, finally opening his eyes to look down at Derek's naked form. "I don't want to have to move just yet."

"I can work with that." A moment later, Derek was sliding a condom down Stiles' cock. Crawling further up Stiles' body, Derek slid his own hard cock against Stiles' covered one and then moved up a bit further, reaching back to grip Stiles' cock once more and placing it against his rim. With a roll of his hips, he slid the head inside of himself and gasped softly as he began moving, bouncing back on his heels just enough that he began to slowly slide down, filling himself. "This good?"

Biting down on his lower lip, Stiles nodded, lifting his hands to grip at Derek's hips. "Oh my god, yes. This is everything I wanted out of you the first time I saw you as an adult."

"You pictured me bottoming then?" Derek pressed further down, holding himself in place so that his rim clenched around the base of Stiles' cock. "Even then?"

Stiles snorted. "Are you kidding me? Yes! I mean, I guess looking back on it, it probably was kind of weird. I was kind of scrawny and everything and you were just... just everything. There's no way I should have landed you."

Derek rolled his eyes, but started to move, never lifting himself more than a few inches, and just going at a leisurely pace. "I meant that typically people with my build are seen as tops."

" _Stereo_ typically. And, honestly? You've got a bit more bulk, but we're kind of similar now. I'm just smaller and I'm going to blame that on being not a werewolf. And also because sleeping instead of running and, wow, this might be the slowest sex I've ever had, but it kind of feels like amazing torture." Stiles' fingers dug into Derek's hips, dragging him a bit in whichever direction he happened to be going. "But, no, I never saw where wanting something up your ass made you less of whatever you wanted to identify as. Men are literally built to enjoy it at least a little. And I do! But, this? This is better. You riding me like this is basically the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Huffing out a laugh, Derek began to move in earnest, drawing a soft grunt out of Stiles with each down thrust. "We should have done this sooner. All of this."

Between the noises Derek's movements were pulling from him, Stiles grinned, looking up at Derek like he was a particularly lavish gift. "Nah. I like this. This moment. This relationship and the way we worked up to it. It worked because we were idiots who couldn't get our shit together. Any other way and it would've been different and I can't imagine anything better."

Derek laughed, the sound syncopated with the slaps of his ass against Stiles' pelvis as he kept fucking himself, feeling Stiles' hips started to push up against him. "You're not going to start crying, are you?"

"Have you seen your ass? Sometimes I want to cry over that. The _gods_ weep." Stiles pulled his knees up, pressing until his hips were elevated slightly off the bed, and began to thrust haphazardly upward.

One of the thrusts nailed Derek's prostate in a way that made his eyes roll back and close, suddenly putting his hands against Stiles' chest for balance as he worked to find that angle again. Stiles thrust faster and with more precision, and together they seemed to find the perfect position for Derek to still and just feel, panting for breath between moans, while Stiles jackhammered into him with ever-mounting ferocity.

Derek's cock was hard and red, leaking precome and bouncing in time with Stiles' thrusts against him. With a bit of careful maneuvering, he switched his right hand from Stiles' chest onto his own cock, masturbating with long, twisting strokes of his hand. "You gonna mind if I come on you?"

"Bring it on. I'm pretty damn close myself." Stiles' face was twisted into a mockery of concentration, eyes unfocused and mouth hanging open slightly.

With a few faster strokes, Derek groaned loudly as his balls pulled up, his entire body seeming to react to his orgasm, his cock pumping white strands of come against Stiles' chest. Stiles, seemingly in response, made his thrusts harder, somehow letting out a roar of pleasure between panted breaths as he also found release and stilled, letting his hips drop slowly as he slid out of Derek. "Fuck. My body is going to be so sore from that later." He patted Derek's thigh and smiled. "Worth it, though."

"That's how it felt like it should be." Derek carefully moved to lay beside Stiles, grabbing a tissue from the box off of the night stand and using it wipe up at least most of the come on Stiles' chest and then wrapping it around the used condom. "Maybe not exactly how I pictured it, but so close."

Stiles' lip curled as he grabbed the dirty tissue from Derek and lobbed it toward the trash can and just barely making it in. "What did you picture, then?"

"Not doing much of the work." Derek laughed, one arm coming up to curl around Stiles. "This was still amazing, though."

Nudging Derek slightly, Stiles twisted to look at him. "It's not a contest, I know, but if it was, would I win?"

Nuzzling against Stiles' arm, Derek locked eyes with Stiles. "Winning implies a competition which implies other entries. There aren't any. No one else is you, so no one else could possibly win. But, does you fucking my ass top me fucking yours? Yes. To me, it does."

Flapping his hand at Derek where his arm was being scratched by beard, Stiles pressed his face into the pillow for a moment, then surfaced with a grin. "So, tell me more about how you like it? Not, like, this particular time liked it because my ego will burst if you say too many nice things about me at once, but things you've tried and liked or want to try or... That stuff."

"I haven't done much, but I do want to try a lot of things. I just don't really know what exactly I like or even what there it to try. I know I like being told what to do and like being told I've done it well." Derek looked away, no longer quite meeting Stiles' eyes. "Is that strange?"

Stiles shook his hand, reaching a hand up to cup Derek's cheek and turning his head so they were face to face once more. "Dude, those are kinks you're throwing at me. And I may not understand all kinks, but I don't shame them if they don't hurt anybody. If you want to be submissive in the bedroom, or living room, or on the kitchen counter, it's no reflection on the person you are when we're not having sex. It doesn't mean I'm not going to treat you as an equal. As for the other thing? I totally though I was imagining that you got hard that time I told you how proud I was of you for the person you've become. But, you got a praise stiffie, didn't you?"

"Fucker." Derek dug his fingers into Stiles' side, tickling him without mercy. 

Shrieking with laughter, Stiles twisted and managed to pounce on top of Derek. "If I'm the fucker, that must make you the asshole!" He tried to retaliate with the tickling, but only succeeded in Derek managing to grab his wrists and hold him until he stilled, only just realizing he was still naked on top of Derek. "Do you want me to tell you how much I loved your ass around my cock? Or is it better if I mention specifics like the way you seemed to clench around me at just the right times?"

"Anything." Derek loosened his grip on Stiles' wrists. "You speaking is enough for me to get it up, but when you start saying what I've done right, whether it's things I've done on purpose or not, it goes beyond that. I can't even really explain it."

Tilting his head to one side, Stiles' eyebrows suddenly raised. "Do you think it's because you're a beta?"

"What do you mean? Because all betas must be naturally submissive?" Derek's hands slid down to rest on Stiles' thighs.

Stiles let his own hands rest on Derek's chest, fingertips tracing through the hair there, as he shook his head. "No. Just... good betas are at least a little submissive to their alpha. We've talked before about how because of everything that happened years ago, you're not really an alpha, a beta, or an omega. So, maybe... When we got together, you kind of claimed me as your alpha so that your mind could try to reestablish yourself as a beta. I don't know."

Derek shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe. It sounds as likely as anything else. But you're not against it?"

"Yeah, right. Against the most stunningly attractive man in the universe who also happens to have a personality that complements my own in the weirdest and best of ways wants me to lead things in bed, fuck his amazing ass, and tell him how good to took it. My cock is right in front of you. You are literally watching it twitch back to life purely because of my interest in all of that."

Derek shoved Stiles back off to the side with a huffed burst of laughter, grabbing him and pulling him close. "We need to start working on your stamina. I can tell you're interested, but I don't trust you to have the energy to carry it all the way through. You should have come running with me instead of sleeping in."

"If I'd gone running with you, I wouldn't have had the energy for the first round." Stiles buried his face against Derek's chest. "That's lame, isn't it?"

"Yes." Derek let his fingers curl in Stiles' hair, fingernails scratching gently against his scalp. "But, I suppose there are other ways to build your stamina. Weight training, a better diet... or maybe we just practice a little every day?"

Stiles tilted his head back. "I like the sound of that." He stretched out on the bed, his arms knocking Derek's away, and then relaxed with a smile. "So. It's, what, noon? How about we have some lunch? I kind of screwed up our breakfast plans, after all."

"Are you making it?" Derek narrowed his eyes. "Because I remember the sandwiches you made. Sandwiches, Stiles."

"In my defense? Those sandwiches were awesome. I just didn't really think through what salami, muenster, deli mustard, and sour cream and onion potato chips on pumpernickel do to your breath." Stiles' nose wrinkled. "But, I suppose the chicken noodle soup that somehow didn't even have as much flavor as water isn't really helping me." He shrugged. "I can order the pizza. Or, you could tell me what to do when it comes to cooking."

Derek smiled softly. "I could. Or I could say that there's a new Thai restaurant that opened over on 4th St. and I wouldn't mind driving over there to check it out."

"Are you sure that Thai is any better than those sandwiches? Except, you always get that green curry with extra chili paste that hurts so I have to be careful kissing you for a while." Stiles still moved to climb out of the bed, grabbing for the boxer briefs he'd discarded earlier. "But, if we're going out, I suppose we might as well try it."

"I may have looked up the menu online. Turns out, they've got some kind of lobster thing in red curry sauce. Even you can handle that spiciness. I can try their green curry for lunch one day." Derek rolled out of bed on the other side, padding over to the bathroom where he'd put his clothes earlier and starting to dress. "I'm willing to do that for you."

Stiles snorted as soon as his head popped through the neck hole of his t-shirt. "You're willing to temporarily pass on green curry in order to have lobster. I can tell you're suffering so much just for me."

Derek flicked his pants out so the end of one leg managed to brush against Stiles' arm. "You're going to have the same thing you always do and you know it."

"I could change it up!" Stiles rubbed at the now-red spot on his arm, then balled up his own pants and tossed them at Derek, grinning as they hit his chest. "Nah. I probably won't. It's my favorite so that's why I use it to judge places. I'll try a new appetizer, though. That last place might have had fried tofu triangles that looked so much like the Triforce from Legend of Zelda, but I always neglect to think of the fact that it's tofu."

Derek smirked. "And because you always insist on the tofu, I end up having to eat it, and that's why I get the green curry."

"Derek Hale, you are victim blaming!" Stile stomped over and grabbed his pants, shoving his legs into them. "You get green curry because you like it and you spice it up even more because you like the burn and testing yourself and... how did I not realize that you wanted to bottom?"

Suddenly stroking Stiles' jawline, Derek leaned in to kiss him deeply, taking his time to feel every detail of it. "There. Just in case they're out of lobster."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Get your green curry if you want, asshole. There are other parts of you to kiss than your lips."

"Like my ass?" Derek wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe?" Stiles grinned at the look of shock that crossed Derek's face. "We're creatures of habit, sure. But we're still willing to try our favorite things at a new restaurant. Just enough change to still be healthy, I guess?"

Derek smirked in response. "Something like that. Come on. After we eat, we can go furniture shopping. If I'm going to empty a drawer for you, it might help to have a set of drawers."

Stiles sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "I'd offer you one at my place, but..."

"But your place is a temporary thing. I own this building." Derek licked his lips. "I don't want temporary."

Shaking his head, Stiles finished buttoning his pants. "See, you say that... but there's an awesome place Scott and I found last time we went out to the beach where we could get matching temporary tattoos."

"And you and Scott can get those. I'd rather give you a key. I could even be convinced to put a better lock on the door." Derek's forehead wrinkled. "Is this too much, too soon?"

"Nah." Stiles leaned back against the vanity and grinned. "We just procrastinated on getting together, so now we're rushing to make up for it. That's always been the kind of school assignment I was best at."

Derek nodded once. "And writing papers that are only sort of vaguely related to a tangent of thought about what you're supposed to be writing about?"

Stiles shrugged. "You do what you're good at." He gave Derek an additional leer. "And apparently I'm good at you."


End file.
